


Out of the Driver's Seat

by RefugeeofTumblr



Series: No black and white, just shades of gray [1]
Category: Star Trek 2009, Star Trek RPF, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, also violence, and hurt/comfort, characters taking over their actor's heads, i dont know what else to call it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RefugeeofTumblr/pseuds/RefugeeofTumblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock wrests control of Zachary Quinto's body and goes after the man who killed his th'y'la.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Driver's Seat

When he is asked to beat up Benedict in a scene, Zach hates the idea. Even though it's fake he worries. Worries that maybe he'll go too far or that Benedict won't move back in time. But the gentle nudge of Benedict's hand against his is steadying, a silent reassurance that whatever happens they will be just fine.

They've sworn to protect each other for the rest of their lives, after all. Not in some legally binding paper, either, but with touches and murmurs of _I love you, I love you._ One can never truly forget things like that. Not without denying parts of their past that will come back with dangerous ferocity before too long. So Zach goes along with it. Accepts that he will have to pretend to hate Benedict for terrible crimes the man never committed. 

He steps out onto the set, metal clanking beneath his Starfleet boots. Benedict raises his fists and there isn't any emotion in those beautiful eyes he knows so well by now. The only thing he sees there is hatred. Zach snarls like Spock would, like a man who has lost his comrade-in-arms, his brother. It's low and angry and everything Zach _doesn't_ feel right now. He acts and reacts with a fluid grace that rivals his Vulcan character, punching and kicking with vicious force. But underneath it all there's a plan. They've been over the moves in private so many times that they could do it all in their sleep. At first Benedict - Khan - has the upper hand and he uses it to subdue Zach for a moment. 

Then Spock seems to take over Zach's body like his characters have a tendency to do. He actually _has_ lost his th'y'la, his Jim. And Benedict is totally unprepared for the ferocity of the takeover. 

Khan goes down hard and that give Spock an endless amount of satisfaction. The bastard deserves to pay for killing his Captain, for threatening his crew. Spock is punching and kicking and none of this was in the choreography. Benedict cannot protect himself from the way Spock takes on a life of his own. Zach screams from the back of his own head, begging for it all to stop. He sees as though looking through a layer of bulletproof glass that people are trying to stop Spock.

Unfortunately Vulcans do not go down that easily. Spock abandons his attack on Benedict and Zach feels like sobbing in relief and gratitude. Hopefully the man he loves has not been hurt too badly. 

Suddenly Spock is jolted hard, body collapsing to the ground and pain short-circuiting his mind. Zach feels it too even though he's shielded by the buffer of another being. Then Spock vanishes like a flash of light and Zach can control his own body again. Immediately he cries out those two words that most people think nothing of, because they never have problems like this. No normal person looses control of themselves so easily. 

"I'm me!" Zach chokes. "I'm back in control." Everyone goes still, clearly shocked that Zach is awake after being shocked by a taser.

A hand touches his cheek at the same time as a shadow falls over his prone form. Zach finds himself looking up at Benedict, who has a bloody face and split lip. The man is holding his side with his free hand absently, as though not quite noticing the pain. Those bright, beautiful eyes are now dull like tarnished jewels.

_I hurt him so badly,_ Zach realizes guiltily. In that moment he feels like the biggest asshole the world has ever seen.

Slowly, Benedict stands up. He gives Zach one last look - a look of deep, intense sadness - and walks away. Each footstep echoes around the set, everyone silent as they watch this unspoken parting of hearts.

And Zach sits up, eyes never leaving Benedict's retreating figure. Then he closes them, tears dripping down his face at the knowledge that he's broken the heart of the man he loves.

**Author's Note:**

> Well...please let me know what you think. I may or may not continue this, depending on how well it's received.


End file.
